Regalos y promesa
by Maid Heartfilia
Summary: Últimamente Wendy se escabulle del gremio sin Cherle. Lucy se da cuenta y decide seguirla. -Doranbol. Estas acusado de querer corromper a la dulce e inocente Wendy.- ¡Solo le estamos comprando un regalo a Charle!


One shot "Promesa" Wendy x Dorantbol.

Wendy caminaba por el gremio en dirección a Natsu, Lucy y Happy.

-Happy- Lo llamo la peli azul.

-Aye sir ¿Qué pasa Wendy?- La niña lo miro y se acercó a su oído.

-Charle dijo que quiere comer un pescado.- Happy la miro esperanzado.

-¿De verdad?- Ella asintió. Happy se fue volando rápidamente a la mesa de la gata.

-Wendy ¿Qué paso con Happy?- Dijo curiosa la maga celestial.

-Nada Lucy-san. En seguida vuelvo.- La rubio miro preocupada a la Ds de viento y se decidió a ver porque actuaba tan extraño. Últimamente la pequeña siempre se escabullía sin Charle siguiéndola.

-Natsu- Llamo al peli rosa.

-¿Qué Luce? Estoy comiendo.- Le contesto este mientras devoraba la comida de la mesa. La rubia lo tomo del chaleco y se lo llevo a rastras.

-¡Dorantbol-san!- Grito la pequeña maga.

-Wendy- Respondió este feliz de verla. El reviso a los costados de la niña.

-¿Qué sucede? Dorantbol-san.- El hombre sonrió.

-Nada.- A decir verdad, el moreno estaba feliz de ver que la gata no los acompañaba.- Charle, no vino.-Ella suspiro.

-Si le vamos a comprar un regalo para su cumpleaños, no la voy a traer.- Contesto un poco resignada. Desde hace una semana ellos se estuvieron encontrando en el mismo lugar.

-Sí, tienes razón.- Dorantbol puso una cara pensativa.- Wendy- La llamo- ¿Por qué me pediste a mí que te acompañe y no a alguien más?- Ella se sonrojo.

–Etto, bueno, es que todos están muy ocupados siempre. Además, siempre destruyen todo y puede que sin querer, le cuenten a Charle y yo no quiero eso.- El hombre asintió. Solo estar con Wendy le hacía estar feliz pero saber que ella confiaba en él, era mucho mejor. Sentía que su pecho se llenaba y que quería saltar de acá para allá como un chico de doce años. Pero el no entendí por qué esa chica de corta edad era tan importante para él. Tic. Algo en su cabeza se prendió ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? El, la quería como una hija o una hermana menor. O eso quería creer.

-Natsu, no te muevas tanto que nos van a descubrir.- Le dijo la rubia al peli rosa mientras observaban la situación.

-Pero Luce, no entiendo que hacemos acá.- Se quejó el muchacho.

-Estamos viendo a Wendy.- Le explico esta.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo algo irritado el peli rosa.

-Porque se estuvo comportando raro últimamente pero ahora entiendo por qué ¡Vamos!- Le grito a Natsu mientras saltaban del arbusto para quedar frente a los sospechosos.

-Lucy-san, Natsu-san- Dijo Wendy sorprendida.- ¿Qué hacen acá?- Dorantbol-san se sonrojo. Sin duda era extraño verlos pasear como si fueran una pareja.

-Dorantbol ¡Estas acusado por querer corromper el alma de la dulce e inocente Wendy!- Lo señalo la rubia.

-Lucy-san, no es lo que parece.- La peli azul miro a Natsu que miraba distraídamente la escena. La pequeña maga suspiro. Tal vez debería contarle a ella.- Vinimos a comprar un regalo para Charle.- Dijo simplemente.

-Pero ¿Por qué con él? Wendy, acaso ¿Ya no confías en nosotros?- A la rubia se le humedecieron los ojos.

-No es eso, Lucy-san, yo…..- Como explicar que ella solo quería tener momentos a solas con Dorantbol. Porque eso no iba a ser fácil de explicar.- Tengo miedo de que Natsu-san destruya todo.

-Pero vamos nosotras.- La rubia hiso su famoso puchero.

-Natsu-san siempre te sigue, Lucy-san- La rubia se sonrojo y luego suspiro pues sabía que la Ds de viento tenía la razón.

-Bien.- La rubia suspiro y se acercó al oído de la peli azul.- Suerte en tu cita, _mujercita_.- Lucy le giño un ojo y tomo a Natsu de la mano arrastrándolo de vuelta al gremio. Wendy se sonrojó notablemente.

-¿Qué pasa Wendy, tenes fiebre?- La maga se rio y negó con la cabeza.

Ellos siguieron paseando y paseando hasta que pararon en una jolleria. En la vidriera, habia un collar de una gatita blanca y a Wendy, le pareció perfecto.

-Lo encontré.- Murmuro despacio. El hombre miro en la misma dirección y vio lo que ella quería.

Entraron y la vista de ella se posó en un anillo que tenía un zafiro en el centro. Su imaginación voló y pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, el moreno algún día le pediría casamiento y tendrían dos hijos una nena y un nene y serian de las familias que son felices por siempre. Sacudió su cabeza. Le pidió al vendedor el collar, en el cual gasto todos sus ahorros, pero valía la pena por su amiga. Miro con anhelo el anillo y cruzo la puerta. Al moreno, la mirada de anhelo no se le habia escapado.

-Wendy, necesito ver algo adentro. Nos vemos.- Se despidieron con la mano y un poco frustrada por no poder pasar más tiempo con él, Wendy se fue.

Un mes pasó desde que ya no veía a Dorantbol y se sentía sola. La semana pasada ella le dio su regalo a Charle. Al principio la gata la regaño por haber gastado sus ahorros en el collar pero después le agradeció y la abrazo. Sus pensamientos volvieron a divagar. Otra vez la imagen de aquel hombre que le robaba los pensamientos a Wendy. El le daba el anillo de color zafiro, como el mismo cielo, mientras se arrodillaba y le decía "Te…." Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-Wendy- La gata blanca volaba sobre su cabeza- ¿Qué pasa?- La peli azul reacciono y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Ella adoraba a su amiga pero si le contaba que últimamente solo pensaba en Dorantbol, la exceed no dudaría en atacar al hombre. Lucy se acercó a ellas y con la ayuda de Natsu se llevaron a la peli azul a un lugar privado.

-Te gusta Dorantbol- La acuso la rubia. Wendy tímidamente asintió.- Te gusta Dorantbol, te gusta Dorantbol, te gusta….

-¡Ya entendimos, Luce!- Grito Natsu un poco molesto.

-Igualmente no importa. Yo soy una niña pequeña y el, es un hombre adulto.- La peli azul se puso a llorar. Derrepente las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par. Dorantbol llego con una radiante sonrisa y se acercó dónde estaba el trio.

-Wendy- La llamo. Ella se paró de su asiento para ver que necesitaba. Él se arrodillo y con mucho cuidado tomo la mano derecha de ella. Lentamente deslizo el anillo color zafiro y le dijo en su oído.- En el futuro me gustaría poner un anillo diferente en el dedo de al lado.- Dijo insinuando el casamiento. Ella entendió y sonrió.

-Lo voy a estar esperando.- Contesto ella-¿Por qué no te vi todo un mes?- Le pregunto.

-Yo tenía que ordenar mis pensamientos y acá esta la respuesta. Te quiero Wendy, de forma romántica- Ella asintió y respondió.

-Igualmente Dorantbol-san.- Se dieron un abrazo y él se separó.

-Es momento de huir de los magos.- Wendy miro su entorno. Todos los magos los miraban con cara de asombro y otros, como Erza y Charle tenían la mirada sombría.

Wendy iba a esperar que su amado hombre sobreviviera a la paliza para que cumpliera su promesa.


End file.
